


Acquaintances

by CloudySpots



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character(s), Slow Burn, taken place after zero hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySpots/pseuds/CloudySpots
Summary: It's been one week since Brigitte and Reinhardt received Winston's Overwatch's Recall Signal. Although saving Paris from Null Sector, gaining trust from the rest of the world will not be as easy. Their numbers are small. First, they have to recruit more members. One coming from South Korea...
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm & Hana "D.Va" Song, Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. New Start

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a fic. hope you enjoy.
> 
> D.va doesn't show up until chapter 2 ;)

Brigitte woke up sore in her twin sized bed. Memories of last week floods her mind as she gets up and stretches from her bed. She remembers smiling sheepishly at Lena since she hasn’t seen her since...well...since Overwatch was in commission. After the events of Paris, those who answered the recall settled into Watchpoint Gibraltar. It took awhile for her to get used to the place and have a set schedule. ‘I wonder what papa is up to, ' she wondered to herself. Brgitte’s father used to be in Overwatch but when it fell apart, he went solo to right his wrongs. ‘He could be anywhere by now.’ There was no time to reminisce, her and Rein’s armor took some damage during the fight and she better get it over with before she pulls another all nighter. Walking over to a closet, she puts on a regular white tee-shirt and red overalls, topped off with black sneakers. She puts her hair up in her signature ponytail, letting two strands fall in the front. Content with how she looks, she grabs a bagel from the kitchen and stuffs it in her mouth as she heads off into the workshop. Compared to Brigtte’s armor, Reinhardt’s was always more battered since he was always so reckless but it got the job done quickly. All she could think of at the end of their vigilante missions was how long it was going to take to repair his armor for the umpteenth time. Luckily his hammer barely needed any work. ‘Tack gode Gud!’ Brigitte thought to herself. Brigitte quickly got to work on Reinhardt’s armor, starting with his chestplate. It had gashes, dents, scratches, and whole metal parts missing. The same can be said for his leg armor. This was going to take a while. Looking around the workshop for scrap metal to fix the unfathomable amount of damage that this German man has caused upon himself. She welds away at his armor, hour after hour for what seems like days. She doesn’t hear Lena coming in to see how she’s doing. 

‘Brigitte! Brigggggitttee?’ Giving up on calling her name, she decides to scare her, pouncing on her shoulders. ‘FUCK’ Brigiette yells. ‘Well hello to you to love’. Brigitte smirks, ‘what brings you here Lena?’

‘Winston wants us all to meet for a debrief in five minutes. Other than that’ (clapping her hands together) ‘are you getting used to the feel of this place yet?’ Lena asks.

Brigitte looks away while subconsciously touching her ironclad tattoo. ‘It’s been great honestly!’ Speaking with more determination, ‘It’s been a lifelong dream to join Overwatch ever since I was young. I just want to prove myself and not be known as Torbjörn’s kid.’ Lena just smiles and pats her on the shoulder.

‘We all saw what you did in Paris, you were amazing Brigitte, everyone could say the same thing. You are not Torbjörn’s kid, you are Brigitte Lindholm, the greatest squire in the world.’ She leans in closer, whispering ‘I always liked you more than Rein but you didn’t hear that from me, cheers love!’ She blinks away before Brigitte could even give an answer. Lena always knew what to say to cheer her up, it's what she loved most about her. She loosened up the team when they’re in stressful and tight situations. She laughed to herself as she walked over to the briefing room. It's not like this was her first time before, but it still feels surreal that she's a part of Overwatch. Before she reaches a seat, Reinhardt booms a hardy hello at her that makes her anxiety go away again. Winston and Lena are conversing next to the projector getting ready to start, Angela and Genji are having a small chat, and others are still arriving. She spotted Lúcio walking in and signaled for him to sit next to her. She has gotten close to the DJ since they are close in age and he’s so easy to get along with. She helps him fix his gear to optimize his sound barrier and he gives her sneak peaks of his latest albums before it hits the public. It also helps that they are around the same age compared to the other agents.

Winston clears his throat to get everyone's attention. ‘Good evening agents of Overwatch, the time is currently 0400. We are going over our reformation process of Overwatch’. Evening? She thought to herself? All that work on Rein’s armor and it was only four? She didn’t even get a chance to start on her own armor! Let own even start on Rein’s shield or back booster. Looks like it's going to be a all nighter after all.

‘We gained some of the trust from Paris after the Null sector attack, but not enough for the whole country to accept us to protect them. We are still looked down upon around the world, and if we are to build up our reputation again, we will have to prove ourselves through actions, not words. However, as you can see, there are not that many of us here. I’m grateful for the new members we have now, but getting new faces from all over. For example, Lúcio. A well known DJ in Brazil who saw what Vishkar industries was doing to his city. He got support from his fellow neighbours and fans. He now strives to make a difference in the world by joining Overwatch’. Lúcio rubs a hand behind his neck in embarrassment from all this praise. Brig elbows him and gives him a quick thumbs up.

A contact of mine has asked for help in moving a payload in Rialto, located in Italy. What I hope we gain from this is a more positive outlook on us, more possible recruits, even attracting old members..’. There was an awkward pause Brigitte felt amongst the older members of Overwatch, they must be reminiscing. ‘We depart in three days. My contact reports that the enemies are omnics and assumptions of some involvement from Talon but nothing can be proven. Any questions?’ Mei spoke up ‘how long will it take to move the payload?’ ‘Two days at most, it depends on how we handle the enemy. Any others? No? You’re all dismissed, Meet here at 0800 in three days.’

Three days huh? Brigitte thought to herself. Her first ever official Overwatch mission. Just thinking about it for the slightest second gave her butterflies. Everyone goes their own ways to leave but Reinhardt stays behind. His giant hand claps Brigitte on the back, which startles her forward. 

‘How’s my favorite squire doing!’

‘Other than the back injury I just received I’m doing great. Just wondering what recruits we’re gonna get. Hopefully it's younger people. You guys are too old and boring for me.’

‘Ho ho ho’ Rein barks. He flexes his giant biceps, ‘I’m in my prime Brig! Better than before! You owe me an arm wrestle later just to prove you wrong.’

They shake on it. ‘Deal’ Brigitte says.

Walking back to the workshop, Brigitte pulls out her phone to check the time. Seven pm. ‘ _ Attans’ _ she mumbles to herself. She contemplates whether she wants to finish up Reins armor and let her have time to rest a while for the next two days. Thinking on it just a little bit more, she decided the best course of action was to just slug through her god-father’s busted armor. Preparing herself to go into mechanic mode, her stomach rumbles. She realizes she only ate a bagel this morning. There's no way she was going to finish this on an empty stomach. She hurried to the kitchen. She heated up two hot pockets and grabbed a caffeinated drink from a cabinet. It didn’t look like the normal one they had. She inspected it more and it appeared to be foreign, from an Asian country. The can pictured a petite Asian girl with brown hair and red painted cat whiskers on her face. She has a skin tight pink jumpsuit while holding a tiny pistol leaning on a giant MEKA. ‘I play to win!’ is in bright green on the can. ‘D.va huh?’ Brigitte thought to herself while walking back to the workshop. She wasn’t very familiar with South Korea’s MEKA’s Army force, but she has read a lot about them since their MEKAs have always fascinated her. She always wanted to tinker inside of one. She’s heard about their work in Busan and fighting against the omnics that constantly attack their borders, but that was pretty much all she knew. ‘If we had her on our team we’d surely gain more trust and maybe a recruit with a MEKA’ she said out loud. She made a mental note to tell Winston about that after the mission.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brigitte decided to sleep in a little today as a reward for staying up to finish Reinhardt's armor. Boy was it a long battle, but she won. She stared at her ceiling, once again taking it in that shes in Overwatch, at watchpoint Gibraltar. Lena told her not to worry about not being good enough but it still wracks her mind every now and then. FInally getting the courage to get up. She plans out a schedule for today: exercise, shower, eat, finish armor, fuck around, and maybe arm wrestle Rein. Brigitte always looked forward to a workout. Carrying a mace and shield isn’t as easy as you think. It also relaxes her and is an easy way to pass time. Her routine consists of deadlifts, push ups, pull ups, and suicides until her body gives up on her. She usually works out with Reinhardt, but since she woke up late, he finished without her. Once she was pleased with her workout, she headed off for a long nice shower. She could still feel the oil and grime in her hair from working on Reins armor last night. She finally got ready for the day, just to get dirty again to finally fix her own armor. Her armor isn’t as badly damaged as Reinhardt’s though. Since her mace can be used as a ranged weapon, she doesn't have to get too close and personal unless she decides to shield bash. Her armor came in several parts. Which she liked, it was easier to work on several smaller pieces than one giant one. In just 3-4 hours, Brigitte’s armor was brand new. She is the daughter of one of the best engineers in the world afterall.

Brigitte makes her way to the kitchen when she is stopped by Lúcio. ‘Fala tu’ he says. ‘Hej Hej’ Brig replies back. ‘Whats up?’

‘I was just about to head into town and check out the local scenery, maybe check out a restaurant or get a souvenir. Want to join me if you’re free? A little bit of normalcy before our big trip to Italy’.

‘You caught me at just the right time! I was about to raid the fridge. Let me change into something less oily and I’ll be ready to go’ Brigitte smiled.

‘I’ll be waiting right here for you’, Lúcio said as he shoos her away.

She raided her closet for the most casual thing to wear that’s  **NOT** overalls. After a few minutes she finally manages to settle on black jeans, with a red tee-shirt tucked in, topped off with black converse. After approving herself in the mirror one last time, she heads back out to the kitchen to meet Lúcio. ‘Someone looks fancy today’, he says as he winks.

She twirls, ‘I did it just for you. I have to dress to impress in front of a famous celebrity.’

‘You flatter me Lindholm.’

It’s dusk when Lúcio and Brigitte arrived in town, the sun bounced perfectly off the bay into the city, making a beautiful scene. She took it all in, it was breathtaking. Watching people, watching kids have fun, the culture, stores, food (her favorite pastime), and so much more.

‘Earth to Brigitte!’ Lúcio chimed

‘Just living in the moment’ Brigitte smiled.

‘I’m starving, do you want to go inside or go to a food stand?’.

‘You invited me so you lead the way’.

‘Food cart it is. They are always more genuine and are made with love’. Lúcio swooned dramatically. Brigitte let out a hearty laugh as she followed him to a food cart of his choice. They wave through the groups of people with ease until they finally settle on a taco food truck. It smells authentic and home-y just like Lúcio said it would be. The smell of beef grilling as well as the other fresh ingredients made her mouth water in anticipation. She scanned the menu for a hefty meal that will fill her up since her meal schedule has been misplaced since joining Overwatch. She settled on two with two quesaritos with water, while Lúcio got 3 hard tacos and a soda. ‘Can’t forget the hot sauce’ Lúcio said as he threw a bottle toward Brigitte. ‘How could I ever forget the sauce that bonds us together?’ The two agents eat in comfortable silence, taking in the background noise. Not only was Brigitte new to Overwatch, Lúcio was as well. She wondered how he was holding up and dealing. ‘So Lúcio, what do you think of Overwatch so far?’

‘It’s great! I’ve been loving it so far. I get a space of my own to make more tracks and focus on what I love. Although I did my best in Brazil, I’d like to stop Vishkar from destroying other cities and stopping Null sector. Overwatch can give me this opportunity. I want to make my country proud’ he says with determination.

‘That’s so inspiring!. Brigitte chirped. ‘I’m sure you’ll do your city proud. You are their beloved DJ’.

‘How’re you holding up?’.

‘It still feels like a dream that I’m here. I’m just hoping we can restore Overwatch back to its previous glory’.

‘Cheers to that’, Lúcio says as they clink drinks. ‘Are you pumped about our mission tomorrow morning? I’m ready to bust and test out my new beats’.

‘Hoping it will go smoothly will be too much to ask for but I’m ready to kick some of Null sector’s ass!’

‘Now that’s what I’m talking about!’.

The agent’s conversation was interrupted by a sudden eruption of music. It was a Mariachi band appearing in the middle of the plaza. Lúcio grinned at Brigitte and held out his hand as an invitation to dance with him. She smiled at him, hesitating at first, before grabbing his land and following his lead. Brigitte has always been awkward. This was one of those times, she was waaaay out of her element. Lúcio noticed that and helped her loosen up a bit. Soon they were swinging and swaying to the music. Lúcio being that master of rhythm obviously out shined her, but nevertheless she was still enjoying herself. She felt bliss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Brigitte once again found herself staring at the ceiling in her room. She checks the time on her phone and it’s currently 3:00AM. They depart to Italy in four hours. She’s not going to fall asleep anytime soon so she gets up with a sigh and heads to the kitchen for something to drink. She pulls up a seat next to the counter and takes a hefty gulp of water. She sighs loudly. ‘This is really happening’ she says to herself. ‘Nervous for the big day?’ She turns around to see Genji walking towards her, his body reflecting against the moonlight's strong gaze. ‘Just pre-mission jitters, I’ll get over it on the ship’ she smiled weakly’. Genji sat across from her, although she couldn’t see his face, she felt his gaze through his armor. Genji took off his mask and smiled at her gently.

‘My master Zenyatta helped me find peace with myself after my accident with my brother. Traveling with him made me see the world in a new light. I want to keep this world safe. You know what master would tell me from time to time when I lost patience?  _ If you do not change direction, you may end up where you're headed. _ ’ He laughs quietly. ‘If you think negatively, how you react on the field will do poorly as well, putting your comrades in danger.’

‘You’re right’ she sighs. ‘I’ll keep a more positive attitude when we reach Rialto. I guess I’m just a little too excited about what might happen and who we’ll meet.’ She leaned forward a bit, ‘enough about me though, tell me more about Zenyatta. I’ve heard of him before.’

‘My master is a courageous one. When I was with him we would travel the world and help those in need. He would do it without hesitation. No questions asked. Those who met Master Zenyatta left as a different person. It was truly an experience to see.’

‘Do you think he would join Overwatch?’

‘Master likes to travel the world alone. If needed to fight for a greater good, he would join us for a short time. It would be nice to see him again.’

The pair talked for a while longer. They laughed, shared stories, and told a few jokes. Soon, Brigittes worries went away. Checking her phone again, the time was 6:00AM. Letting Genji know the time, they went their separate ways to get ready to meet at the drop ship in an hour. She met with Reinhardt in the workshop to make sure his armor and shield was up to par with last minute check ups. Brigitte put on her armor one by one. Running one final diagnostic check on her mace, shield, and repair packs. They headed over to the briefing room together. Winston went over the mission one more time before they boarded the ship. Once everyone has taken their rightful seats and Lena as their rightful pilot, she mentioned it will be a one day trip and they arrive there in the afternoon. The agents were soon in the air on their way to Italy. Brigitte was feeling groggy from the lack of sleep she got last night and fell asleep rather quickly to the soothing humming of the ship.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was woken up with a shake on her shoulder by Reinhardt. ‘We’ve arrived my squire’. She stretched her muscles as she got off the ship and winced as she stepped outside. The sun shone very loudly upon her eyes. Once getting used to her surroundings, she saw Winston and the rest of the agents go towards Winstons contact. ‘Agents, this is my old friend Phillips. Phillips, meet the agents of Overwatch.’ Philip gives a stern nod to the agents and directs them inside the main building for what looks like another debrief. As she was listening to the debrief once again, it soon became background noise as she was taking in all of the art pieces located in the room they were in. They all had a different story to tell and she wishes she could admire them for a few moments longer instead of having to escort a payload. Lúcio elbowed her to signal that the debriefing was over and it was time to head out. From what Brigitte recalls from the debrief, there was a specific formation to be made around the payload. Reinhardt and Winston leading in front, Genji scouting ahead for incoming enemies, and Mercy, Mei, Tracer, Lucio, Echo and Brigitte surrounding the other three sides. Phillps handed them all comms to stay in contact if they got separated during the mission and was asked to test it out based on distance.

‘Have some Lúcio-ohs!’

‘Mace to the face!’

‘This is an important diagnostic run. I’m disappointed you’re both not taking this seriously’ Mercy said with annoyance in her voice.

‘Oh come on love, let the kids have their fun’, said Tracer.

The payload is finally ready to depart from it’s starting location to the next nearest location which is through the city and the entrance of a bridge. Genji jumps from building to building to keep watch ahead for any incoming omnics. The payload moved at a very unbearable slow pace. It also only moves if one of us is in the proximity of it due to our proximity key built into our comms. Brigitte wouldn’t have been surprised if they got attacked anytime soon. What Genji told her the day before rang in her head. She shook her head. Positive thoughts only! They reached the first checkpoint with ease. There were no surprise attacks upon them and it took a total of 5 hours to move. Winston was contacting Phillips to confirm they have made it to the first checkpoint and that they will be leaving soon to the next checkpoint that is located near the docks.

‘Genji, any activity ahead?’ Winston said into the comms.

‘Not that I’ve seen, I will keep you updated.’

The agents started moving the payload again, they were now on the bridge crossing the water. Nothing new was happening. Everyone was still on their guard, the payload is still so sl-

‘Enemy missiles incoming from the left of the payload!’ Genji suddenly yelled into the comms.

Winston immediately put his circular shield on the payload to minimize as much damage as possible.

‘My shield can’t take much more. Reinhardt, you’re up until mine recharges.’

‘Understood.’

Winston’s shield broke and Reinhardt’s shield was now deflecting the missiles. We were stuck unless we destroy the source of those missiles. ‘Echo and Tracer, you’re both the fastest. Please figure out where the enemy is and get rid of them and hurry back as soon as you can. I’ll let Phillips know there are enemies here. The rest of you, keep a lookout for any other incoming enemies’ Winston said. ‘Understood’, Tracer and Echo said in unison as they quickly headed off towards the missiles

Mei spoke up, ‘Uhm..I think it’s too late for that Winston.’ She pointed in front of them and null sector OR14’s and Nullifiers appeared in front of them, blocking their path. ‘Null sector is behind us too! We’re surrounded. Brigitte could see Winston trying to think of a plan quickly to get us to the next checkpoint. Suddenly an idea pops in his head. ‘Brigitte and Lúcio, defend the back of the payload. Reinhardt will join you when the missiles are taken care of. Mei, Mercy and I will take the front lines. We will slowly push forward until Null sector is taken care of. ‘Understood’ they all say in unison. Brigitte and Lúcio run in being powered by his speed boost. ‘Yeah let’s amp it up!’ Brigitte took out the first row of Nullifiers with one hard swing of her mace. The OR14’s focused on Brigitte, not hesitating to shoot at her. She quickly put up her shield, being pushed back by the gunfire. ‘My shield can’t take much more! Lúcio! Get rid of the OR14’s so I can push forward!’

‘Got you covered!’

Lúcio booped the OR14’s, momentarily stunning them to give him enough time to use his sonic amplifier against the remaining Nullifiers. ‘You’re up Brig!’

‘Missiles are taken care of Winston!’ Echo says over the comms, ‘heading back now.’

Brigitte’s barrier breaks before she can shield bash one of the OR14’s leaving her open to gunfire. She dodges to the left but she was a little too late. Bullets pierced through her armors left arm. Damn she curses to herself. ‘I’m hit’ she yells into comms, ‘but I can still fight.’ Brigitte pushes forward to get rid of the OR14’s, she aims her mace around their legs so they fall to the ground. Before she can attack. Reinhardt appears with his signature ‘HAMMER DOWN’, crushing them immediately. ‘Let’s get you patched up’ Lúcio says, ‘let’s get back to the payload and help Winston and the others. Brigitte could feel her wounds getting head by Lúcio’s music. It somehow had the ability to heal others through music. It was just as hard to understand as Mercy’s healing. They headed over to the payload to keep it moving. Genji joined Winston and the others in the front line and was going through Null sector rather quickly. ‘The payload is moving as scheduled,’ Reinhardt said. Tracer and Echo joined the fight a few moments later, completely clearing out Null sector. ‘Is everyone alright?’ Mercy asked? ‘I got hit a few times but Lúcio patched me up already’.

‘Alright gang let’s move out. The checkpoint ahead is out in the open andI would like to get to some cover as quickly as we can. Unfortunately time was wasted here so we’re a few hours behind schedule. Genji, scout ahead again for incoming troops.’ Genji nods and takes off ahead. The agents resume their position around the payload. There was an awkward silence until Lena spoke up,

‘Why do you think Null sector is after the payload?’

‘We are moving intel and schematics for new weapons against the hostile omnics that threaten peace. If Null sector gets their hands on it, who knows what advancements they could make on it. That’s why it’s important we deliver this safely.’ Brigitte thinks of Papa and how his weapons were stolen and used for evil. He still never found out who stole them, but overtime they realized Null sector were using those weapons at a larger scale. He hasn’t rejoined Overwatch yet since he is still looking for ways to take down titans.

‘I’ll enjoy the quiet while it lasts’ Mercy sighed.

The agents still walk along the payload with the checkpoint in their sights. To Brigitte, everything seemed too quiet and eerie. She looked at Lúcio and he looked concerned as well. Before she could speak up,

‘More missiles coming from above!’ yelled Genji. This time, it wasn’t in the comms, he was heading towards us at a high speed, sword at the ready. He was hurrying with urgency in his movements. She follows his line of sight and then she sees it. Several giant missiles are heading towards them at a fast speed. ‘Barrier activ-’ but it was too late, one missile got through, sending the agents flying in different directions. Brigitte was thrown against the wall by the blast and everything went black.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for taking so long to update. college just beat my ass in its second week for no good reason at all. Also I noticed the spacing is weird on mobile so I hope you guys don't mind/ I write this on a google doc and call it a day. anyways, enjoy!

Brigitte woke to the sound of muffled gunfire. Her head was pounding. Ears ringing loudly with no end. With the little strength she had, she started to push herself up from the rubble infested ground. Another sharp pain shoots through her skull, she reaches up to hold it. Blood. Damn, she cursed to herself. 

‘My barrier is breaking out!’ That sounded like Reinhardt! She looked in the direction of the voice and saw the agents still protecting the payload with another hoard of Null sector incoming. I have to help them. She looks around to locate her weapons she lost in the blast. She locates her shield but her mace is nowhere to be found. Before she heads towards the payload, she sees something move in the corner of her eye. ‘LENA’, her body moved on her own towards hers, regardless of the pain flowing through her body and oncoming gunfire. She checks her neck for a pulse, it’s steady. “Lena. Lena? Can you hear me?’ She doesn’t respond, she’s out cold.

‘This is Brigitte, Tracer is down, I’m moving her somewhere safe to take care of her wounds and meet up with you guys when I can.’

‘Be careful you two’ Mercy says with concern in her voice. ‘See you soon.’

Brigitte carefully picked up Tracer as carefully as she could fireman style with her shield at the ready to deflect incoming bullets. She quickly scanned the area for a place away from omnic eyes. She saw a staircase to her left leading downstairs and followed it down until she found a room. She laid Lena down on the couch gently and finally had the chance to take a look at all of her wounds. Her chronal-accelerator seemed to be damaged, blood was oozing from her head to her chin, and her minor scrapes and openings. Brigitte pulled out one of her repair packs and got to work on closing the wound on Tracer’s head to stop the bleeding. She pulls out a cloth to wipe off the blood on her eye and gets to work on her accelerator. It’s amazing how Winston was able to create this based on her situation. He gave her a basic rundown on what to do if a situation like this were to occur. She continued to tinker with the technology until the accelerator flickered with more life.

‘Cheers love, the cavalry's here’, Tracer chuckles with a groan.

‘Lena! Thank goodness you’re awake! Do you remember what happened?’

‘I do, how are the others?’

‘They’re still defending the payload and they need all the help they can get. Are you still able to fight?’

‘Ready than I’ll ever be, let’s get back out there love’ she smiles.

Brigitte and Tracer make their way back to the payload. ‘I’m ready to rally when you are’ Brigitte says. ‘The team looks like they need a boost.’

‘I’ll follow your lead Brigitte.’

‘Alla till mig!’

A yellow light shines brightly around Brigitte as a flag pops above her head. Although she only has a shield, she can still bash into enemies and protect others. There were more Null sector troops than last time. Orbiters were scattered among the air in a tango with Echo and Mercy seeming overwhelmed and exhausted. Skirmishers were pushing hard against Rein and Winston who were pushed up against the payload. Tracer blinked ahead into battle, relaying a message into comms. ‘Mercy! Activate Valkyrie, Brigitte can give us a boost.’

‘Understood.’ Mercy took flight, the top of her staff whirring fastly to prepare healing several people at once. ‘We must do this quickly, I can’t do this for long. Get ready agents.’

Brigitte feels untouchable as she bashes into the first skirmisher, sending it spiraling into the water. On top of Mercy’s healing boost, Brigitte’s ability emulates armor on a person so they can take a few more hits than they usually can. ‘Echo’, Winston says, ‘duplicate Reinhardt and shatter at the same time. Mei can freeze them and we should only have the orbiters left to deal with.

‘Roger that Winston. Duplication Personality Matrix: Reinhardt.’ The last thing Brigitte ever wanted was to repair two of her Godfather's armor, thinking of that just now gave her the shivers. She found herself next to Lúcio who was taking care of the remaining Orbiters. ‘Nice to see you Brig. Miss me?’ he winked.

‘As always. I’d help you out here but I can’t seem to find my mace anywhere.’

Nah I’m good here. I’ll help you look in a second.’ Lúcio skates up the wall sending multiple beats at the remaining enemies. Lúcio makes fighting look flawless and easy. Maybe it’s because he's jamming out to his own music 24/7, he’s in his own little world. He lands in front of Brigitte with a spin. ‘I should swap these out for ice skates. What do you think?’

She shakes her head in disbelief. ‘I’ll entertain you later, right now, lets find my mace so we can go home already.’

Brigitte leads Lúcio to where she was thrown in the blast. ‘Hopefully it should be here somewhere. I’d rather not make a new one but I won’t complain about having time to myself in the shop.’ 

‘Sounds like deep down you want it to be lost.’

She sticks her tongue out at him as they get to work. They searched under piles of rubble, Lúcio booped debris that were heavier than most to lift. Finally after a long game of search, she found her mace under the nth pile of rubble. Guess she won’t be sending hours in the workshop after all. They jog back towards the payload to help the others, but they just caught the end of the fight. ‘Reinhardt I don’t repair your shield for nothing! Use it to save me some heartache.’ Brigitte throws two repair packs at Reinhardt which repair some of his armor slightly to last for the rest of the mission.

‘You know me Brigitte’ he barked, ‘I have to go all in until my last breath’. He clapped Brigitte on the back, pulling her into a hug. ‘I’m glad you’re okay, you had me worried there young kätzchen.’

‘It’ll take more than that to bring me down’ she smiled.

Winston faced the group with a more serious face than usual. ‘Sorry to interrupt, but we’re even more behind schedule with the payload. Null sector really wants to get their hands on these schematics so lets move to the final checkpoint as quickly as we can. Lúcio, can your music make the payload move any faster?’

‘Given how heavy it is. I can make it go faster but not by a lot. Give me a few minutes and I’ll see what I can do.’

‘Excellent. Tracer and Brigitte, you took a nasty hit there, how’re you guys holding up?’

‘Brigitte patched me right up! As well as our resident flying doctor here with healing no one understands.’ Tracer has so much energy within her now. It amazes Brigitte on how she can bounce back after what just happened to them. Why can’t she do the same? Winston continues, ‘Now that we’re all set, let’s get this over with. I have a hefty amount of peanut butter calling my name. They get back in their original positions with Genji ahead once again, the big guys in front, and the rest on payload. Lúcio got the payload to move a little bit faster which shed some hours off of the mission. The agents finally catch a lucky break. Null Sector has seemed to give up on getting the important schematics off the payload. They reach the last checkpoint with ease. Winston contacts Phillps to let him know they arrived at their destination and the extraction team is heading their way. The adrenaline of the battle finally wore off, Brigitte’s body began to remember the stress and turmoil it went through moments before. She leaned against the nearest wall and collapsed almost instantly. Tracer and Lúcio sat down on either side of her. ‘I’d ask how you’re feeling but we both took flight’ said Tracer.

‘I have this new song that should help with your aches. It’s called “ter esperança.”

‘What does that mean?’ Brigitte questioned.

‘It means you’re stupid.’ There’s a long pause. Lúcio shakes his head in disappointment ‘ It actually means “Have Hope”, but I might rename it because you're dumb. Let me know if you guys like it.’ Brigitte punched Lúcio in the arm as he switched his sonic amplifier to his new song. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the music. The pounding headache was slowly mending away, her body aches were numbing away but she knew it would come back to bite her in the morning. She was focusing on the beat and the rhythm of the song. It was an upbeat and catchy song. This would be a big hit among his fans at home. Their jam session was interrupted by Mercy. ‘Lena. Brigitte. I’m here to check on your wounds, you both took quite a hit.’ Brigitte reached up to touch her head. Dried blood. She forgot about her own wounds when she was tending to Tracer. ‘Thank you for your assistance Mercy. I appreciate it.’

‘Thanks Angie!’ Tracer said with glee.

Mercy held out her staff and held her hand out on Tracer’s shoulder. No matter how many times she watched Mercy heal others, no one really understands how it works. It can even bring people back from the dead? But she tries not to think about that too hard. ‘Remind me to not eat any apples anytime soon.’ Tracer said.

‘I’d rather you eat them so we don’t have two Reinhardt's to deal with.’ she winks at Brigitte. She moves her hand to Brigitte’s shoulder and starts healing her. She feels better almost instantly. ‘Thanks again Mercy’ she smiles gratefully.

‘My pleasure, just be careful next time.’

Before Brigitte can return to her own thoughts, Winston speaks up. ‘Attention everybody, the evac team just arrived and will be picking up the payload shortly. Athena brought the ship around so you guys can go ahead and get boarded. I’ll join you guys when I see the payload take off with my own eyes. You guys did good out here today. This will help regain our trust and gain potential new members. Thank you again.’ His speech reminded Brigitte of the energy drink she saw one night. ‘I’ll meet you guys on the ship, I need to talk to Winston’ she said to Tracer and Lúcio. 

‘Winston, you were talking about getting more agents? How about reaching out to the Mobile Exo Force in South Korea? Like D.va maybe? Since they’re well known in South Korea it will boost our reputation greatly.’

He thinks about it momentarily. ‘Hmmm, you’re right. I’ll reach out to the commander tomorrow. Thank you for the tip!’

Brigitte nodded and headed towards the ship. Hopefully it works out she thinks to herself, it would be nice to have another girl around. She arrived on the ship and sat next to Lúcio with a sigh. ‘I’m gonna knock myself out. Wake me up when we land back home will ya? Thanks.’ She didn’t wait for an answer. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days have passed since the mission was a success. The news is speaking highly of Overwatch even though there is still some negative feedback as to be expected. Old members of Overwatch haven’t shown their faces yet. Winston and Tracer assume they are doing their own things. Brigitte found herself sitting on the upper level of Gibraltar’s balcony overlooking the view. The breeze was nice today. She decided to let her hair flow free today instead of being tied up. This has become her favorite get away spot. She has time alone to herself and with her thoughts. Today was different however, there was a new arrival. At the supplies entrance she could see Winston and Tracer with a man in a military uniform. They were standing next to a giant pink MEKA. Looks like we got a partnership with South Korea after all. She heads downstairs after a few moments to greet them and introduce herself. When she reaches them, Winston gives her a warm smile. ‘This is one of our newest agents, Brgitte.’

‘Nice to meet you Sir. I’m Brigitte Lindholm. Daughter of Torbjörn and squire to Reinhardt. It will be a pleasure working with you.’

He bowed his head slightly, ‘The same to you. I’ve heard great things about your father. I have no doubt you’ll do just fine. Come. There is someone I want you to meet.’ They walk over towards the pink MEKA. ‘Miss Song, come out and meet one of your new teammates.’ The back of the MEKA opened up. A shorter young woman in a blue and pink bodysuit stepped outside of it. ‘Hey, I’m D.va, but you can call me Hana.’ She sticks her hand out. Brigitte takes it. ‘I’m Brigitte, if you guys don’t mind, can I take Hana on a tour around the base?’ Winston gives them the okay and they head their way inside.

‘Thanks for saving me from that awfully boring conversation back there. I thought i was gonna fall asleep back there.’ She smiled as she stretched her limbs. ‘Winston doesn’t understand when to stop talking sometimes. We have to look out for each other now.’

‘Before we start, do you mind if I change out of this? It’s getting uncomfortable.’

‘Sure! I don’t mind, take your time. Do you know where your room is?’

‘Actually no,’ she laughs, ‘I think they mentioned mine was across from yours.’

‘Looks like we’re starting the tour after all. Follow me.’

Brigitte leads Hana down the end of the hallway to the left. Her room was somewhat far from the other agents but she didn’t mind. It was much closer to the workshop anyway. ‘Here it is. Knock on my door when you’re ready.’ Hana gave her a quick peace sign while winking. ‘BRB!’ Brigitte made her way to her room and sat at her desk and made a list of places Hana would be interested in seeing. The kitchen was a must because who doesn’t love food, the workshop since that's where her MEKA will be stored, the training room, briefing room, the to- there was a knock on her door, ‘I’m ready.’ Brigitte opens the door to find Hana wearing a white crop top and sweats. ‘Let's get started,’ she smiled. Brig led her back down the hallway to the kitchen. ‘This my second favorite spot in the base. If you can't find me in the workshop, you’ll find me here. Mercy or Mei does the grocery shopping every week so make sure you let me know what you would like before the head out.’

‘Roger,’ Hana says as she salutes.  
Next up was the briefing room. Genji, Reinhardt and Mercy were having a conversation as they arrived. ‘Hej, sorry to interrupt you guys I want you guys to meet our newest agent Hana, also known as D.va.’

‘D-D.VA?’ Reinhardt sputters. He clears his throat ‘I mean hello! I’ve always been a fan of yours. A-as in your work of course,’ he laughs awkwardly. Welcome to Overwatch kid.’ Brigitte has known Reinhardt has been a big fan of D.va ever since she made her debut as a MEKA pilot. Even though he’s terrible with technology, she would sometimes find him watching her streams. Deep down he was a nerd after all.

Mercy steps in, ‘Nice to meet you Hana, I’m Angela, the resident nurse around here. I’ll be here to patch you up if needed and if you have any questions just let me know okay?’ Hana nods. Genji is the last to speak up. ‘Greetings. I can’t wait to work with you. I’ve heard a lot about your work and you’ll be a great asset on the team. I hope we can get to know each other better.’ 

‘Oh! Before I forget, hey Athena meet Hana’ Brigitte says. She’s an A.I Winston made who alerts us about enemy attacks.’

‘Nice to meet you Hana,’ Athena spoke from above. ‘I’m here to assist you whenever.’

‘We’re off guys, see you later. Before they make it out the door, Rein calls for Hana. They both turn around.

‘Uh, Hana...before you go, can..can you sign this poster for me? It’s for a friend’ he says sheepishly. ‘Remind me later today and I’ll do it!’ Rein smiles. ‘Thanks.’

Hana and Brigitte walk out of the briefing room. When they’re out of earshot, they both start laughing. ‘You didn’t tell me Reinhardt was a fan.’

‘I didn’t think he would act like that over a poster! I can’t wait to bully him about that forever, thanks for that. Next up is the workshop. ‘This is basically where I live. I work on new ways to improve me and Reins armor and just generally tinker in here for fun.’

‘That's great,” Hana said. I repair Tokki all the time so we’ll see each other often. Maybe we can help each other out sometime.’

‘I’m looking forward to it.’

As they’re heading back towards the main room, they run into Lúcio. ‘Just the guy i wanted to see! Hana, meet my best friend Lúcio.’

‘I’ve heard of you before! My teammates back home would listen to your music sometimes, you’re a great producer’ Hana says.

‘Why thank you, I’ve heard of you before too. I have major respect for those who would do anything to protect their country from destruction. I assume you didn’t take her into town yet Brig? I was just about to find you for our weekly taco run.’

‘I’m always down for a taco run. You’ll love the small town here Hana, it’s so beautiful.

‘Well with the way you’re describing it what are we waiting for? Let’s start our quest!’

When they arrived into town, it was night time. The full moon illuminated brightly in the sky making the scenery look like a fairy tale. Brigitte looked at Hana to see her reaction. She looked both shocked and amazed at the same time. ‘This is so different from Busan. There are no buildings here. You can actually see the stars here. It looks...peaceful. Everyone back home is always on edge, we never know when the omnics are going to attack’ she says with a frown.

‘Head up Hana, that's why Overwatch is back, we’re here to make sure the omnic crisis is gone for good. Now let's get some tacos! That always brightens up the mood. Vamanos my friends!’  
Lúcio takes off to their regular taco food truck while Hana and Brigitte take their time. ‘This is probably too early to ask but how are you liking it here so far?’ Brigitte asks.

‘Still kind of nervous since it's a new place or know anyone here. But it’s been going a lot better since you have shown me around all day. I had fun today’ she smiles.’

The trio sits down at a bench with their tacos munching away. ‘So you guys do this every week?’ Hana asks.

‘Yes ma’am. You have to reward yourself with the little things after missions. That, and who doesn’t love tacos?’ He leans in and whispers ‘you didn’t hear this from me but these tacos are better than my cereal brand.’

Brigitte nods in agreement. ‘I don’t know what that food truck puts in these tacos to make it so unnecessarily good but it is heaven sent and I’m not going to question it.’

Hana laughs, ‘This taco is pretty good, I’ve never had a proper meal for the longest time since I joined the Exo Force and keeping up with my gaming streams. This place is awesome!’

They continued to talk for hours until they realized they should head back to the base. Once they said goodnight to Lúcio, Brigitte and Hana headed off to their rooms. Hana spoke up when they got to their bedroom doors. ‘I had so much fun today. Thanks again for giving me a tour. You’re at the top of my friendship scoreboard,’ she winks.

‘Anytime,’ Brigitte smiles. ‘I’ll be in the workshop tomorrow if you need me, have a good night!’ Brigitte smiled to herself when she closed the door behind her. She’s glad that Hana had fun today. She looked out of it. It reminded Brigitte of herself when she first joined Overwatch. Exhausted, she plopped in her bed with a loud sigh and waited for sleep to welcome her into its home. Here’s to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update within 10 days, who knows


End file.
